


Our Undisputed Future

by redesignrebuildreclaim



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redesignrebuildreclaim/pseuds/redesignrebuildreclaim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inevitable, really. Seth is chasing his future, consequences be damned. They'll all be just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Undisputed Future

**Author's Note:**

> This has been swirling around in my head for weeks, to the point where I couldn't not write it. My intention is to eventually make a series continuing this, but for now this will serve as a self-contained ficlet. If and when I continue, I'll post another story because the ideas I have to continue this will probably get decidedly...explicit. But I wanted this part of the story at the least to be able to be read by a wider audience. Anyhow. This is my first WWE fic (although I've written fics for the other fandoms I've dabbled in) so please let me know what you think!

The hotel room was nearly silent as the first few rays of sunlight flickered through the blinds. Only the soft sound of snores rumbled throughout the room. Dean’s, of course.

It was quite impressive that the man was making any sound at all, actually. He was sprawled out on the bed, belly-down, face smushed between a pillow and a tan arm that he clung to. The owner of said arm was unaware of the stuttering snores from Dean, though, as he was far more preoccupied with the thunder in his head.

Seth looked down at his bed partner, biting his lip as his eyes flickered over the man currently pressed to his side much like a child snuggled a teddy bear. For one ludicrous moment he thought maybe he should buy Dean a stuffed animal. Considering the circumstances and all. Maybe he’d need it.

_He’ll be fine_ , Seth reminded himself. _They’ll be fine_. After all, he had said those words only a few weeks prior. He nodded to no one, his mind seemingly clear again.

Still, the evidence of indecision was obvious, had anyone been looking, as Seth reached out to trail his fingers across the wide expanse of Dean’s back. The snoring ended with an undignified snort as blue eyes opened to blink blearily up at the perpetrator who dared to disrupt Dean’s slumber.

“Five more minutes,” Dean mumbled.

“Nah, we still have an hour before we really need to get ready. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

The joy on Dean’s face could only be described as incandescent, as he buried himself further into Seth’s arm. He gave a contented sigh while Seth scooted a little closer, now running his fingers through Dean’s ruffled hair.

“I feel like I could just stay here forever,” Dean said, his eyes fluttering shut.

_I know you could,_ Seth thought. _That’s the problem._

* * *

 

Once they got to the arena, Dean had run off in a quest to find orange juice, dragging a complaining Roman behind him. Despite the man’s protests about how no, he seriously didn’t need the “nectar of the sun gods,” Roman hadn’t quite dug his heels in quickly enough. Dean could be awfully persistent when he wanted to be, Seth reminded himself.

_He’ll be fine_ , Seth thought again. _This was for the best_.

After all, was this what he really wanted for his future? Dean might be content to slumber in shitty hotel beds next to him and “fight the good fight” but that was all that they ever seemed to do anymore. Well, they did other things too, but a quick roll in the sheets while Roman was off lifting weights didn’t really seem like something to brag about.

_There was no future here_. Seth was sure of it. Dean was always content with whatever he had, perhaps something to be attributed to his messy childhood, and rarely asked for more. More than that, it seemed like he didn’t even want more. Words came hard for Dean, of course, but Seth rarely received more than a whispered “I love you”, usually at the end of the night when Dean was panting beneath him. Dean was eager to please but never asked for anything more, and when Seth questioned him about the future, about his hopes and dreams, Dean simply shrugged his shoulders with a small smile.

Seth wanted more. He wanted glittery titles and tailored suits, fast cars and penthouse suites. If Dean wanted to spend the rest of his life like this, enjoying the “simple things,” well, Seth couldn’t stop him. But he also couldn’t accompany him. Not anymore.

_Hunter is going to be so proud_.

* * *

 

The first crack of the chair rang through the arena, much louder than anything he ever remembers hearing before. For one quick second he’s reminded of the low sounds of snores and warm puffs of air against his arm this morning, but then he remembers where he is, and quickly shakes it off.

Roman goes down in an instant, barely moving. Before Seth can raise the chair again, Dean has spun around in search of an attacker.

His face has gone pale and his jaw is slack, but his eyes are something else entirely. Seth’s stomach clenches as he stares into Dean’s blue eyes, which are now gazing at him in shock but little recognition. He stumbles towards Seth in disbelief, and even with the shouts of the crowd he swears he can hear Dean pleading that no, this must be a mistake, and his hands are reaching out again, and damn it maybe he should have gotten that teddy bear for Dean, because his arms are stretched out like this morning, ready to cling to him, and Seth’s arms shoot up and there’s no hesitation this time.

He hits with the chair once, twice, three times. He’s faintly aware of Dean’s panicked muttering, his sheer refusal to accept that this is happening, but Seth ignores it. He thinks of the other words whispered at night, those three words that he seemingly had to pry out of Dean, and he brings the chair back down. Four, five, six.

And yet Dean’s still trying to get up, still whimpering in a way Seth doesn’t recall ever hearing before despite the nights they’ve shared, and he’s pleading now for Seth to just stop, and that it doesn’t have to be this way, and Seth tries to force his mind blank as he strikes again. Seven, eight.

And now Dean’s turned on his side, almost still, but he turns his head up and locks eyes with Seth one more time. His eyes no longer show shock or confusion, and instead something that Seth is refusing to identify. It doesn’t matter though, because Dean still isn’t silent.

“I love you.”

At that, Seth delivers the curb stomp, and after glancing to make sure that Dean is finally staying down, he immediately walks out of the arena.

* * *

 

After he’s done strutting through the halls towards the parking garage, he jumps into the rental car that Hunter has waiting for him – a shiny, black Mustang with leather seats – and quickly throws his bag into the empty seat next to him, before turning the ignition and speeding off in the direction of the hotel.

Thankfully, all three of them had individual key cards and Seth bursts through the door to their hotel room, wildly looking around and grabbing random articles of his clothing that litters the floor. He stuffs everything into his other gym bag with no rhyme or reason, knowing that despite all his efforts, his former partners would be returning soon and they would not be pleased to find him there.

He goes to grab the last of his possessions, a hoodie that Dean constantly stole, as evident from the fact that it’s in the wrong gym bag, and yanks it out only for the bag to go tumbling off the chair it sat upon, falling onto to floor with a soft thump. Seth swears and goes to pick it up, but then all his frenzy goes still as he looks down.

A diamond band sat nestled in a velvet box at his feet.


End file.
